Hector
Background Hector Mithvanil was born within the town of Shadowdale. Much is not known about his past, only that he met Arannis Galandal when they were both young (for elves) and fell in love. His first date with Arannis was under a grove of Blossom Tree's. Hector was killed by Arannis' sister, Elora Galandal, when she and his father forbade the relationship, especially as Arannis was needed for something greater. Arannis planned to run with Hector, but the two ended up never fleeing, with Arannis arriving in the square at midnight to find Hector being murdered by Elora. Not waiting, not stopping, Arannis fled as Hector mouthed for him to run. Interactions With Mystic Obscura Hector found himself resurrected by Elora, as a gift to her brother, and perhaps a way of writing a wrong. Arannis comforted Hector, who embraced his love in return. Hector slept for most of the day from then on. Hector, while very quiet and fearful of touch, was confused when Estagar mentioned that their was evil inside him. He seemed distraught at the idea of Arannis having been turned to stone, and refused to leave his side, although he did return to Triboar, unable to help Arannis in the dangerous forest where they sought to heal him. As Arannis returned home, Hector was ecstatic to see him, and the two reconciled properly as Hector had turned Max's library into their bedroom, something Arannis found hilarious. During Arannis being back at Triboar, Hector and the two finally spoke about all that had happened, with the two promising to stand by each other no matter what. Hector did however bring up the point, that Max looked as if he was in love with Arannis. Arannis laughed off the matter, but agreed to speak to the cleric, despite his insistence that nothing would happen. Hector eventually spoke to Max, showing him the library he'd made him in the attic, as a way of keeping the books away from damp. Max asked to use a spell of Hector, to make sure he was good, and Hector confirmed he'd allow it. Despite revealing he had been in Hell, and he had someone else' memories, Hector wasn't sure why. He bid goodbye to the group, sharing an emotional farewell with Arannis. However; after Arannis left, Hector's nightmares and moods became more and more frantic. He eventually; as noted in his diary, turned enraged with some of the Longbottom family for making noise and killed Tabitha; along with three farm hands who attempted to intervene, before escaping and heading off to a town near Baldur's Gate called Sunsway. It was revealed he'd found Isolde's family there, and was hunting her, he killed them all before heading off to Neverwinter, where Isolde was... Hector was eventually found, having been possessed by Strahd's spirit and becoming more and more like him. Mystic Obscura killed him, but in doing so, released Strahd back into Barovia and allowed him to continue his life there. Barovia returned, as Hector was saved by the Raven Queen, who gave him a place in her world.